Birthday Surprise
by ReelTreble
Summary: Thorin's birthday is approaching and the company wants to surprise him somehow, but when something unexpected happens the day before his birthday will he survive to celebrate?


Hello everyone! I have a very special author's note. Today is my beautiful, caring and absolutely wonderful mother's birthday and as a special surprise birthday present I have written a short story for her. My mother is my biggest fan and is always encouraging me in everything I do, for that I cannot thank you enough, Mom! I really hope you like this story. Enjoy and of course Happy Birthday!

* * *

Birthday surprise

The sun's uncomfortably bright ray assaulted Bilbo's eyes and his lower back ached from riding on Myrtle's back for almost the entire day without a break. The journey so far has been uneventful, or at least more so than Bilbo had first thought it would be. The most interesting part of the journey for the small hobbit has been observing and adjusting to the personalities of each of the dwarves. He often found himself confused at how they interact with each other.

Like today, usually during a quiet part of the journey the youngest and often more restless members of their group would fill the silence with jokes and tales of their home in The Blue Mountains. However, today Fili and Kili were riding at the back of the company, heads together in quiet conversation. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the two energetic dwarfs, and by the way Balin and Dwalin continued to look back at them from the front of the group he wasn't the only one who was curious.

Bilbo has heard many stories of the young pairs' talent for pranks and mischief, Bilbo had already been a recipient of one of their clever pranks. Even though Bilbo spent the rest of that fateful day picking all types of weird objects from every part of his clothes and hair, he did so with an easy smile, joining in their laughter. The young dwarf brothers were the heart and spirit of their company and Bilbo knew immediately that he would like them.

So after taking a deep breath Bilbo decided that he was going to find out just what was going on with the young brothers. The hobbit tried to get his pony to stop and wait for Fili and Kili to catch up, but Myrtle had other plans. Instead of just stopping the pony changed direction and began walking backwards, startling the hobbit whom had almost no experience with riding a very large creature. Because of this, Bilbo panicked which made Myrtle swerve off course.

"Oh dear, no…stop...it's the other way Myrtle…STOP!" Bilbo said frantically as he wiggled on the saddle looking around wildly for help.

Before Bilbo's shouts could startle the other ponies two pairs of hands on either side of the hobbit gripped Bilbo and Myrtle, preventing a disaster. Bilbo sharply looked between his saviors' faces and was met with matching smiles of amusement.

"Be careful there, Mister Boggins." Kili said with chuckle.

"Yes we wouldn't want to lose our burglar to an unexpected pony accident this early in our journey." Fili said lightly, smiling brightly.

Bilbo was flustered and his breathing was quicker than normal. "Yes…um…well. That wouldn't be good, not good at all. Thank you, both of you." Bilbo stammered.

The brother's shared another smile before releasing the hobbit, making sure that he was stable first.

"What in Durin's name is the problem?! No one said to stop!" Thorin bellowed from the front of the company, glaring at Bilbo fiercely.

"No problem at all Uncle," Kili yelled back, flashing a smile.

Fili raised his hand out towards his uncle, "It's under control."

"It better be. Move out!" Ordered Thorin and everyone quickly complied.

The company continued their progress, but this time Fili and Kili placed themselves on either side of Bilbo's pony. The thought of them doing so to make sure they were there if he needed help again brought a smile to the hobbit's face. The company was quiet, but the question of what Fili and Kili had been discussing weighed heavily on Bilbo's mind. Before he could ask them anything Fili's proud voice sounded.

"What's on your mind master hobbit? I can tell you're thinking hard about something."

Bilbo seemed surprised at how observant Fili was, "Oh yes, well I was wondering about something actually."

Kili gave Bilbo a playful shove that would have sent the poor hobbit to the ground if it wasn't for Fili on his other side, steadying him. "Go on then, ask away." Kili said happily.

Bilbo chuckled softly at the pair, "I was just wondering what it was that you two were discussing so intently earlier?"

The boys were silent and Bilbo was worried that he had overstepped, but when he looked up he realized they were just having one of their many silent conversations, something Bilbo was still amazed of. The young dwarfs seemed to be able to communicate with each other with just looks, always in sync.

Suddenly both Fili and Kili leaned in very close to Bilbo and spoke in quiet voices.

"You see Mister Boggins, tomorrow is our uncle's birthday." Kili said first.

"And my brother and I were discussing what we could do for him." Fili continued,

"You know as a surprise!" Kili finished.

Bilbo gawked at them both in turn as he processed what they had just told him. After a few moments Bilbo still felt slightly confused and spoke his confusion. "Forgive me, but I'm a bit confused."

Fili and Kili shared a look, "About what?" They both said.

Bilbo coughed, "Well you see its' just that, well what I mean to say, and don't take this the wrong way. I in no way mean any offense, none…at...all. I just don't see, well its' just that Thorin really doesn't, he doesn't seem the type, for parties that is, or any type of celebration at all really."

The young dwarf brothers were silent before bursting out into loud roaring laughter that caught the attention of a few of the other dwarves.

"You alright back there lads?" Bofur asked, slowing his pony to be closer to the laughing dwarfs.

Fili settled down first, "Yes of course."

"Well? Are you going to tell me what was so funny or am I going to have to torture it out of the hobbit?" Bofur asked causally and Bilbo made a whining sound, creating more laughter.

* * *

As the day passed the news of Thorin's upcoming birthday spread to all the dwarves and each of them gave their own ideas of what surprise they should do for Thorin.

"Let's make our way to a nearby tavern and celebrate properly!"

"Perhaps you lads can find and kill us a stag for a birthday meal."

"You can give him the new pair of knit glove I have been working on. If you want to that is."

"Maybe you two could keep quiet for the entire day. Give him some peace."

"We could all share a nice cup of this very relaxing tea I have in my bag."

"Lads, your uncle doesn't need anything other than you two safe with him for his birthday."

"Oh I rather like the idea of surprising Thorin. I do have a wonderful batch of pipe weed that could, I dare say, liven up any party."

"Oh dear, I wouldn't know the first thing that a dwarf would want, and certainly not what Thorin would want. If we were discussing hobbits, well then I would be the one to ask, but your uncle, not the faintest clue."

The sun was close to setting and Fili and Kili still had no idea what they should do for Thorin's birthday. It didn't help that their uncle had them scouting for a place to camp for the night with him so they couldn't talk about it. Fili and Kili were looking around a cluster of boulders and Thorin was search around the river's edge when the close howls of wolves caught them off-guard.

The small group huddle together, weapons raised and ears sharp. The first wolf jumped from the trees in front of the small group and Kili shot it dead with an arrow before it landed.

Before Kili had another arrow ready six wolves burst from the trees and ran at the dwarves by the river. Shouting in Khuzdul Fili and Thorin charged the approaching wolves. The three family members fought the wolves with ease until Kili yelped. Fili and Thorin snapped their heads in Kili's direction and saw him on the ground with a wolf on top of him. Fili dashed to his brother's side and Thorin tried to do the same, but was cut off by a large grey wolf jumping in front of the dwarf king.

"Kili, are you okay?!" Fili shouted as he crashed next to his brother.

"Yeah, help me get this thing off me." Kili said in a strained voice.

Fili quickly shoved the dead wolf off his brother and saw an arrow sticking out of the wolf's chest and thankfully Kili unharmed. Fili yanked his brother up into a tight embrace in relief.

Thorin could see his nephews past the large wolf and breathed out a breath he had been holding, seeing Kili uninjured. Thorin was so distracted with his nephew wellbeing that his almost missed the wolf leap towards him. The dwarf king didn't have time to defend against the sudden attack so in the last moment he sidestepped out-of-the-way of the dangerous creature.

The wolf sailed passed Thorin and landed in the icy river, then was quickly swept from sight. Thorin breathed a deep calming breath and looked over at his standing nephews, a wide smile on his face.

A cracking noise startled the small family and Fili and Kili watched in horror as the rock ledge their uncle was standing on gave out and he dropped into the raging river below.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili and Kili shouted as they ran to the river's edge hoping to see their uncle holding on to the bank.

Fili had to hold Kili back from jumping into the quick-moving water after their uncle. "No Kili! The current is too fast."

"Fili I don't see him!" Kili's voice rose in panic.

"I know Kili, I don't either." Fili said in a forced calm voice.

The brothers frantically search the river with their eyes before deciding to go back to the company for help.

* * *

The company searched for hours, following the river and shouting Thorin's name, but no one could see him in the darkness. Fili and Kili were frantic, completely unsure what they should do. Bombur, Oin and Dori were tasked with getting the camp set up so they could treat Thorin for whatever wounds he may have sustained, as soon as they found him. While the rest of the company searched for their missing leader by torchlight.

Just as the sun was beginning to raise and the dwarves were going to head back to camp for some sleep, before returning to the search with the morning light, Bilbo spotted something at the river's edge. The group rushed to what Bilbo pointed out and found Thorin unconscious, soaked, shaking, and bleeding from a cut across his forehead. Dwalin and Fili carried Thorin back to camp as Kili ran ahead to get things ready.

When they arrived at the camp Fili and Dwalin placed Thorin on a pile of blankets right next to a roaring fire and quickly covered him in more blankets. Oin slipped next to Thorin and with the help of Balin and Ori cleaned and bandaged Thorin's head wound.

When Thorin woke up he was surrounded by the worried and hovering faces of his company. As the dwarf king tried to sit up four or five pairs of hand shot out to help him and Oin began asking questions about how he felt.

"How are you feeling Thorin, any dizziness or a headache?" Oin asked quietly.

"No Oin I'm fine." Thorin stated firmly and Oin seem to believe the stubborn dwarf.

Thorin continued, "I am cold though. Someone get my coat."

"Sorry Uncle, your coat is still drying out." Fili said, looking at Thorin with concerned in his blue eyes.

"OH! I have an idea!" Kili exclaimed loudly, making Thorin's small headache pounded a little harder.

Kili jumped from his spot next Thorin and pulled Fili up with him. After a few moments of the two whispering to each other, they both rushed out of sight.

When Fili and Kili came back, their arms were full of odd items and they had innocent wide smiles on their faces.

"Here we go." Kili said as he sat down on his uncle's right, with Fili doing the same on his left.

They began to pass their uncle the items they brought. Kili handed him a pair of newly knit gloves and a streaming mug of tea as Fili draped his fur coat over his shoulders and lit his pipe before handing to him.

Thorin watched them in shock unsure what was going on and looked around to see the entire company smiling at the three of them, some with matching mugs of tea and some with their pipes in hand.

Thorin continued to look around completely confused until Fili and Kili said together, "Happy birthday Uncle Thorin!"

Thorin smiled and pulled both of his nephews into a crushing hug.

* * *

What did you guys think? This was my first attempt at a one-shot. Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for reading my birthday present for my incredible mother! Happy birthday again mom!


End file.
